Talk Hard
by CAITIxCORE
Summary: One shot That was defiantly not the best strategy to use, especially when you’re trying to have someone remember you. AxelxRoxas Authors note is the second chapter, folks. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so please don't be so harsh. ;;

Disclaimer: Oh please. If I owned it, there would be yaoi pairings up the wall, Kairi would die, and everyone else would live happily ever after. So, of course I don't!

Yaoi and AkuRoku warnings.

------------------------------------------------

"Roxas? Is it really you?"

A tall hooded figured asked as he stepped over to a pale blond. The boy, Roxas, was just sitting in the usual spot finishing up gobbling up one of those weird sea-salt ice creams. The hooded, slim figure took down his hood to reveal a mess of un-tamed fiery red hair and sea foam green eyes. His eyes danced merrily just excited to see the boy after so long.

They were best friends.

Taking his final bite out of the sea-salt ice cream, his blue eyes glanced over at this strange man. Ah, those eyes…

"Um.. Who are you?"

Roxas questioned while that glance soon turned into a full blown stare.

"You don't remember, do you? It's me, Axel. Do I ring any bells?" A small smirk formed on the red heads' lips after he finished the sentence.

"What… are you talking about? I don't know any Axel… not that I know of."

The blond simply stated, having no idea what Axel had just said. Was he suppose to remember something he didn't? How did this guy know him when he clearly does not remember him? Maybe he just has bad memory… or..

His thoughts were interrupted when Axel spoke again.

"You know Roxi, it is really rude to forget your best friend. I don't see how anyone could forget their own _best buddy_… unless you have some kind of memory problem." Axels' smirk grew wider as he stepped closer to the boy, seeing the look of confusion all over the younger ones' face. "That hurts my feelings, you know." Axels' glance was now at his side for a second as if he was thinking about something, then his eyes went back to Roxas as a mischievous grin replaced his smirk. Deep down, he wish Roxas would just remember. However, Axel knew what would not work at all. Though the man was awfully impatient.

"Phht. You're nuts. I would remember my best friend. Who wouldn't?"

Roxas snapped and slightly glared at the taller man who now stepped even closer, so he was right in front of him. Come on, this guy had to be joking. How would he be able to forget a best friend?

"Oh dear, someone is getting mad." Axel said in a sing-song voice, then waved a clothed finger at Roxas grinning all the while. "But, that is where you're wrong. You did forget. In fact, you forgot a lot…." Axel drifted his words and then came a long pause. Finally after a sigh escaped the red heads lips, he said, "Jeez, look what it's come to, Roxas… you left me hanging back at the organization with no one to talk to… and well.. Other stuff." Uh-oh. Was number nine planning on freaking out the boy? That was defiantly not the best strategy to use, especially when you're trying to have someone remember you.

"O-Other stuff? What do you by that…?"

Roxas stuttered and he blinked a few times, his heart racing when Axel knelt down to look him eye to eye. He had a feeling this was going to end really weird.

"Don't tell me you don't remember that too?" Axel made a fake pout face as his eyes glinted brilliantly for a second, as his posture was back to straight instead of him kneeling. Axel really didn't feel like hurting his back from bending down for too long since Roxas was much shorter than him, so he decided to just place two fingers on the others' chin and lift his face up to force Roxas to look at his face. "Well," he started as that smirk returned seeing Roxas' cheeks turn a little pink. "You'd be in my room, and I'd do something like this," He used his free hand to grasp one of Roxas' wrist and let this other hand release his chin so he could grab the other wrist firmly.

"Um, Axel? What are you-"

The blond, yet again was interrupted by Axel continuing his little "lesson" today.

"- Then, I'd do something like this.."

Axel moved, more like forced the boy over to wall and put both hands right above Roxas' spiky blond hair. By now, Roxas' face was probably pretty red. Oh boy, he could only guess what would happen next.

"Then finally, I'd do something like," Axel green eyes sparkled again as he closed in on Roxas' face, just for a moment staring at those lovely eyes. Finally, he closed the gap between them by gently pressing his lips against Roxas. We all knew it was coming.

Roxas was so confused, and yet Axel was having the time of his life. Roxas didn't seem to try or push away or do anything much at all. He just let him kiss him like it was no big deal. Axel, liked this, since the boy was at least letting him kiss him, instead of pushing away and yelling at him. So, Axel always taking it too extreme had "accidentally" allowed his tongue to slip into Roxas mouth and exploring it while in the passionate kiss. Still, Roxas showed no signs of trying to break free from this kiss. Was it possible that he exactly liked what Axel was doing? Though, he did show no emotion or reaction like it was no big deal. No big deal? Someone of the same gender he barley remembered anymore was kissing him and he didn't care. This surprised Axel. However, it did not stop him from breaking away. Instead, he only plunged deeper and with more lust then the last time. Wait, what was he doing? This was wrong, wasn't? But why the hell wasn't Roxas stopping him! The pyromaniacs' lust has clouded his mind right now, so thinking of right and wrong was not in his head. Axel paid close attention to Roxas' reactions which were right now neutral. Then, he could barely hear it, but he knew for a fact he heard a very soft and low moan come from Roxas' throat. So, Blondie really was enjoying this, was he? This stunned Axel since the kid didn't even remember him at all and enjoying basically a stranger kiss him. Axel pulled away smirking and taking a step back while letting go of Roxas' wrists. "I see you think I'm a good kisser, Rox!" Axel said as his smirk grew bigger. "I wish I could say the same for you, but you didn't really do much. I'd figured you push me away or something." Axel half-shrugged and looked down on the ground.

Roxas blushed to a shade of deep red and looked around. Really, there was nothing he could say. Roxas himself could not believe he let this stranger "make out" with him. Why the hell did he? He knew for a fact if it was anyone else he would push them away and scold them, but why was that an exception for Axel?

And he didn't really want to say it, but Axel WAS a pretty damn good kisser.

Silence plagued the area for several long moments before Axel broke the silence.

"So Roxas," Axel started to get Roxas' focus back on the himself. Roxas responded by just looking up at him shyly and gave a small, "Hmm?"

After a chuckle Axel said in a calm tone,

"Now do I ring any bells yet?"

--------------

WELL. There you have it. My first fic ever in my life. Please go easy, okay?

Oh, should I make a next chapter or leave it at a one shot? Hmmm…. You tell me what I should do!

Oh, and constructive criticism is welcome. ;;

Please review, feedback makes Caiti happy. (:


	2. Chapter 2

AHHHH. I can't believe it. A year ago I wrote this story, and you people still think it's good?

Well, I have come back from the dead, and thanks to all who reviewed.

Months ago, but still, thank you!

I want to make it up to you. If you guys liked this story so much, I will, yes write another chapter.

However, that won't be done right now, since I am working on a Toyko Mew Mew fan fic.

I promise though, as soon as I'm done and I can think up a plot to make this second chapter, I will write it! Hang in there, okay? I am highly perfectionist about my writing, and well… I always want to do my best.

So therefore I take about a million years. (Not really…)

I just wanted to say, YES GUYS, new chapter will be in the making!

P.S: Hahaha. I made a mistake.

Axel would be number 8, and I said he was number 9. Oops. Oh well, just a minor error.

Not a big deal to me!


End file.
